paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
IJN Yamato
IJN Yamato is one of the two tier 10 Japanese battleships for Adventure Bay's Navy. She is the less fearless of the two, but she is still a capable fighter. Bio Early Life Yamato and her sister Musashi were built in secret, so they didn't get the launching ceremonies that other battleships got. Yamato herself was saddened by this. Musashi loved the idea of sinking for honor (as is the Japanese motto), but Yamato didn't see the reasoning behind this, which lead to her being confined to Japanese waters close to shore for most of her career. Yamato's brother, Shinano, felt sorry for his sister and was often seen comforting her. This led Yamato to nearly fall in love with him. Shinano was later converted into an aircraft carrier and was sunk by a submarine on his first mission. Yamato was devastated by the news. Fleet Service Yamato did serve as the Japanese flagship at the Battle of Midway. She did not fire a single shot in the battle, preferring to stay behind the rest of the fleet. It was the carriers who did the heavy lifting. Yamato didn't have the tactical brilliance Musashi had, so she made several poor decisions that led to the fleet's defeat at Midway. Of course, Musashi criticized her sister for being such a jellyhead, but Yamato was still seen as the symbol of Japan due to her name. The only time Yamato and Musashi fought together was at Leyte Gulf. Musashi demonstrated her bravery by taking hit after hit from aircraft. Ultimately, though, it proved too much for both ships. Yamato took a single torpedo before noping outta there. Musashi then cursed her sister for being a coward in what would be the last words Musashi ever said to Yamato before sinking before she could beach herself. Yamato's pain was unbearable, but hope was soon to come. Foreign Love During her stay in Kure, where she mourned for Musashi, Yamato was woken up one night by an American tier 9 battleship named Iowa. Yamato was scared out of her hull, backing herself into a cliff upon the fright, but she calmed down after Iowa told her he meant no harm and that she was beautiful, the latter comment making Yamato blush, something she had never done before. She then told him to leave before someone saw him and sank him. Iowa followed instructions, but returned days later. As time passed, Iowa and Yamato spent more time together, having slowly fallen for each other. It was during this time that both ships began to reveal long held secrets they kept from their navies. Iowa had become the US Navy's flagship after Pearl Harbor was attacked and USS Arizona was sunk. His biggest secret was that he loved the Japanese even after the attack, and often refused to shoot them. His commanders then sent him to Japan as a spy, but Iowa's relationship with Yamato prevented him from staying focused on his mission. Japan's Last Hope Yamato had previously been afraid of Americans because of attacks on Japan from them, but her new love for Iowa negated this fear;she was now starting to love the Americans despite the war going between their countries. She was now starting to hope that peace could be brought back. Her hope was crippled when she went to the ancestors for advice and was told that a great battleship must be sacrificed to save both nations. Yamato came to believe the prophecy was referring to her, but she refused to accept it. She loved Iowa too much and didn't want to waste his love for her. Iowa believed in the prophecy as well, but he thought it referred to him. Yamato was able to persuade Iowa to let it go, and for a time they did. Sadly for them, the US Navy wasn't following Iowa's example and was slowly crushing Japan. Soon, Yamato was the only battleship left in the fleet. Yamato, unwilling to allow Japan to fall because of her cowardliness, attempted to leave the harbor, but was stopped by Iowa, who begged her to stay. Iowa's efforts were in vain. Yamato immediately set out looking for volunteers for the mission. Yahagi (a male tier 6 light cruiser), Hamakaze (a female tier 8 destroyer), Isokaze (a male tier 4 destroyer), Suzutsuki (a female tier 8 destroyer), Asashimo (a male tier 9 destroyer), Kasumi (a female tier 7 destroyer), Fuyutsuki (a female tier 8 destroyer), Yukikaze (a female tier 8 destroyer), and Hatsushimo (a male tier 6 destroyer) all volunteered, seeing a chance for honor beyond honor. They left Tokuyama to a hero's departure. Yamato stopped to say her final goodbyes to Iowa, who had by now become more Japanese than American, before embarking on what would be her final battle. Yamato's Last Stand As the fleet sailed towards Okinawa, Asashimo, as usual, developed problems with his engines and was forced to return to port. American aircraft spotted him shortly afterward and he was quickly put to silence at the bottom of the sea. Meanwhile, Yamato and what was left of her task force continued on. American spotter aircraft were sighted above them. Yamato, scared that their mission would be cut short by the Americans, fired at the planes with her main guns, but none of her shots hit and the Americans found out about Yamato and her mission. Desperate to cut her down before she could cause any problems for them, the American carriers sent out a massive swarm of dive bombers and torpedo bombers to intercept the approaching Japanese fleet. Shortly after noon, the destroyers were joking about the dishonorable American pilots when the first wave of aircraft swarmed overhead. They were fighters who were surprised that the fleet had no air cover, a weakness the Americans wasted no time exploiting. Soon, the first wave of dive and torpedo bombers closed in for the kill. Yamato's ships immediately dispersed and opened fire on the incoming bombers. Yamato was then hit by two bombs and a torpedo. She wasn't slowed by the wound, but one of the bombs started a fire in her superstructure that was never put out. Shortly afterward, several more torpedoes hit her causing her to list a bit to port, but she quickly flooded comprtments on her starboard side to level herself out. She then began performing evasive maneuvers causing most of the torpedoes and bombs aimed at her to miss, but they did not fail to jumpscare her whenever they went off. Seeing what was happening to Yamato, Yahagi heroically attempted to lure the aircraft away from her, but the number he drew away was too little to do much good. He then took a direct hit to his engines, forcing him to stop. Despite the fact that he was dead in the water and leaking oil, Yahagi continued fighting the bombers as they came at him. Yamato blushed strongly when she looked back and saw him fighting like a true warrior. Hamakaze was hit by bombs and forced to stop. The torpedo planes then attacked her. A torpedo struck her amidships, splitting her in two and sending her to the bottom. Suzutsuki came under attack as well. She was hit by a bomb and had her bow blown off, but she didn't sink. Isokaze attempted to help Yahagi, but was crippled by dive bombers. Yahagi comforted him throughout the engagement, during which he took 6 torpedoes and 12 bombs before he finally capsized and sank by his stern with Isokaze in the front row seat. Kasumi also took a hit, which took her steering and forced her to stop. Meanwhile, Yamato was eating more bombs and torpedoes, the latter of which mostly hit her port side causing her to list substantially. Eventually, the list proved too great to handle, and, after 2 hours of taking a constant hammering, Yamato finally capsized, exploded, and sank. The remaining destroyers fought on until the aircraft buzzed off. The Fates of the Survivors Immediately after Yamato's sinking, the remainder of the task force mourned for their flagship. As the destroyers prepared to leave, Suzutsuki humiliated herself by sailing backwards all the way to Sasebo, which caused the other ships in the fleet to taunt her for the rest of her career. Kasumi had been growing increasingly frightened of the war as it dragged on, but this battle was the last straw, especially since she had lost all her sisters in the war. She asked to be scuttled, her request was granted, and Fuyutsuki, on Kasumi's choice of scuttling method, torpedoed her best friend and watched her sink. Yukikaze had no such luxury. Her love, Isokaze, had been badly damaged during the battle, and had to be scuttled. Yukikaze was horrified when she learned that she was the one who was to carry out the scuttling as she loved Isokaze with all her heart and had no intention of sinking him. The other destroyers threatened her with dishonor infinitely beyond dishonor if she didn't carry the scuttling out. Yukikaze was now faced with two choices, neither of which was desirable. Isokaze comforted his love and assured her he would always be watching over her. Thus, heartbroken, Yukikaze fired a volley into Isokaze's midships and burst into tears as the love of her life broke in two and sank. She later became friends with two other destroyers, Ushio and Hibiki, both tier 6, and mourned for Isokaze. In 1947, Yukikaze became flagship of the Chinese Navy under the name Tan Yang and resigned form said position in 1953, and served a rather eventful rest of her career before retiring and selling herself for scrap. Fuyutsuki later hit a mine and surrendered to the enemy. She spent the next 3 years as a prisoner until she was sold for scrap and turned into a breakwater, despite her begging for mercy. Hatsushimo was later sunk by an air dropped mine and his wreckage was broken up over the next 4 years. New Owners Yamato and her escorts were brought back, despite furious protesting from the Japanese Government, and brought back to life. When Yamato came to, the first face she saw was Iowa's. She was introduced to the Navy and reunited with Musashi. Personality Yamato is a very tough ship, but she doesn't see herself as the flagship of the Japanese Navy. She sees herself as an ordinary battleship with ordinary firepower, even if she's one of the biggest battleships ever built. When it comes to fighting, Yamato has no problem fighting to the end, but she won't unless there's no other option. In port, Yamato is a good friend to have if you're interested in Japanese culture. As she is the symbol of Japan, Yamato takes her religion very seriously. She loves Iowa with all her heart, even though he's much older than he was when Yamato first met him. Appearance (pup form) Yamato is a corgi with Navy grey fur and a red underbelly. She has a red circle on each of her haunches in accordance with the Japanese flag. Specs (ship form) (spoiler alert, they are massive... not as massive as Krufurst though) Length : 862 ft, 10 in. Beam : 127 ft, 7 in. Draft : 36 ft, 1 in. Primary Armament : 9 18" guns in 3 triple turrets. Secondary Armament : 6 6.1 inch guns in 2 triple turrets, and 24 5 inch guns in 12 twin turrets of 2 different styles. AA Armament : 24 5 inch guns in 12 twin turrets of 2 different styles, 162 0.98 inch AA guns in various turret types and styles, and 4 13.2 mm AA guns in 2 twin turrets. Armor : 16 in main belt, 7.9 - 8.9 in deck, 25.6 in turret armor. Crew : between 2,500 and 2,800 sailors and officers. Top Speed : 27 knots Displacement : 65,027 tons (average), 71,659 tons (full load). Aircraft : 7 Nakajima fighters of various types. 2 aircraft catapults. Fears Aircraft - Yamato's biggest fear is aircraft because her AA guns, though she has a lot of them, are pathetic. Losing her homeland - being Japanese, Yamato takes her homeland to heart and will give her life to defend it if she has to. Musashi going kamikaze - Musashi does this a lot, so Yamato is going to be concerned. Losing Iowa - As they are married, Yamato will do anything to keep Iowa safe. Trivia Yamato's name is a poetic synonym for Japan itself. It's no wonder she was made flagship of the Japanese Navy. Yamato and Iowa are married. IJN Fuso, a tier 6 battleship, performed the ceremony.